


Подарок

by fandomStarbucks2019



Series: мини R - NC-21 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Don't copy to another site, M/M, PWP, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Баки нравится во Франции.





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> Минет, элементы кроссдрессинга.

Баки нравится Франция. Они в каком-то крошечном городке на побережье: вопли чаек, солёный ветер, половина домов – слепые руины. Маленькая гостиница уцелела после бомбёжек, бар в полутёмном подвале забит алкоголем, хорошим и не очень, и Коммандос занимают здание, чтобы отдохнуть и спланировать дальнейшие действия. На карте, расстеленной на потемневшем деревянном столе, остаются круглые мокрые следы от бокалов, в прохладном воздухе кольцами завивается табачный дым. Морита мучает радиоприёмник, стараясь поймать хоть одну волну, а потом кто-то говорит, что в соседнем здании прежде был бордель. Баки вызывается добровольцем – надо же проверить информацию. 

Он возвращается к ночи, снимает куртку и, отсалютовав собравшимся бутылкой превосходного виски, отпивает из горлышка.

– Там был не просто бордель. Там квартировала Гидра. Уходили в спешке. Сохранившиеся бумаги я забрал, – он хлопает по своей сумке, – а вот в припасах и комнатах девочек не рылся, – ещё глоток. – Но наверняка там кое-что осталось, не всё еще растащили. Так что хорошей охоты!

Он подмигивает Коммандос, которые, дождавшись кивка Стива, с радостным гоготом устремляются к выходу на поиски приключений. По шаткой лестнице Баки поднимается наверх, направляясь в один из номеров, куда утром забросил свои вещи. Ступени скрипят за его спиной, и Баки знает, что это Стив. Просто знает – особое чутьё Баки Барнса, не подводящее его уже многие годы. 

– Ты же наверняка что-то прихватил для себя, а, Бак? – усмехается Стив, закрывая за ними дверь. 

На кровати Баки возлежит идеально вычищенная винтовка, вещмешок валяется на полу, сверху он кидает ещё и куртку. 

– Скорее для тебя, Роджерс, – Баки, развернувшись к нему, лукаво улыбается и выуживает из кармана что-то тонкое, полупрозрачно-чёрное и, кажется, с кружевом. Стив вопросительно поднимает бровь, дожидаясь пояснения. – Чулки. Удивительно, но они вполне целые. 

Они переглядываются, Баки карикатурно двигает бровями, кидает переплетённые между собой чулки в Стива, и тот автоматически их ловит, только потом понимая.

– Ты серьёзно на это рассчитываешь? 

– Так, давай-ка вспомним условия. Ни одного промаха за последние миссии, пять попаданий в сложных условиях, дважды спасённая капитанская задница. Да, я определённо серьёзен. 

Стив подходит к нему вплотную и, улыбнувшись, коротко целует. 

– Спокойной ночи, Бак.

– Эй!

Стив негромко смеётся, не давая себя поймать, и оставляет Баки в комнате одного. 

Утром он урывает момент перед самым отъездом и, склонившись к уху Баки, шепчет:  
– Я примерил твой подарок. И решил не снимать. 

Баки сглатывает, не ответив, и на мгновение прикрывает глаза. У него слишком богатая фантазия. И он слишком соскучился. Чёрт. 

Он даже не сразу замечает, что Стив – вот же засранец – уже отошёл и рассказывает, куда они отправятся дальше. Целый день пути, в течение которого он должен только представлять Роджерса в чулках и не иметь возможности увидеть и потрогать. Это ли не пытка?

Городок, куда они прибывают вечером, практически не отличается от предыдущего. Охраны по периметру нет, так что, видимо, гидровцы уже покинули это место. Они добираются до гостиницы – это уже входит у них в привычку, Дуган даже шутит, что до войны и подумать не мог, что будет жить в отелях – и занимают оба нижних этажа, на всякий случай закрыв все окна. Морита вызывается сделать ужин из остатков припасов на кухне, и Коммандос позволяют себе расслабиться на эту ночь. Дум-Дум предлагает партию в карты и достаёт свою знаменитую колоду с голыми девицами, нарисованную со скуки в австрийских окопах. Баки даже соглашается – ровно до того момента, когда замечает, что Стив ушёл. 

Найти его труда не составляет.

– Долго ты собирался, Барнс, – хмыкает Стив, стоящий у окна и рассматривающий тихую тёмную улицу брошенного города.

Баки молча подходит к нему и, прижавшись сзади, бесцеремонно запускает руку в штаны. Он замирает, натыкаясь пальцами на кружево на бедре, и прикусывает губу. Стив только тихо выдыхает в ответ. Баки ещё хватает на то, чтобы отстраниться, проверить коридор и запереть дверь. После он просто сдаётся безумному желанию – Стив едва слышно стонет в поцелуй, прижимаясь бёдрами, и дурацкие тонкие штаны вообще не скрывают его эрекции. 

– Мне всегда нравилась твоя искренность, – хрипло смеётся Баки, оглаживая его член сквозь ткань и легко сжимая. – Сними. 

В редкие моменты Стивен Роджерс умеет быть очень послушным мальчиком, и Баки рад, что всё это достаётся только ему. Стив стоит перед ним в белой футболке и чёрных чулках, плотно обтягивающих его ноги. Кружевной пояс пересекает плоский живот, и это смотрится так бесстыдно и горячо, что кружится голова, и Баки путается в пуговицах, пока торопится раздеться. 

– У нас же есть немного времени? – шепчет он, вжимая Стива в стену и жадно сжимает ладонями его бёдра, спускаясь на колени и скользя прикосновениями вниз, к лодыжкам. – Мать твою, я и не думал, что это будет настолько… 

Баки бросает короткий взгляд на Стива снизу вверх, продолжая широкими, сильными движениями поглаживать ноги, и касается губами члена. Лёгкие, дразнящие касания только раззадоривают, и когда Баки высовывает язык, чтобы облизать и втянуть головку в рот, Стив стискивает зубы, сдерживая стоны. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Баки, сжимая, и толкается навстречу его горячему рту, шумно выдыхая через нос. Баки хлопает его по бедру, заставляя расставить ноги шире, и выпускает член изо рта. Трётся щекой, довольно ухмыляясь, и спускается ниже: облизывает по всей длине до основания, касается яиц, заставляя вздрогнуть и охнуть. Ещё ниже – к краю чулка, от которого едва пахнет розовой водой и самим Стивом, Баки проводит носом по кружеву, вдыхая, подцепляет его зубами и немного стягивает вниз. 

– Бак. 

Баки вспоминает про время, про Коммандос внизу и встряхивает головой – придётся поторопиться. Поднявшись, он утягивает Стива на жалобно скрипящую от каждого их движения кровать и едва не теряет баночку с вазелином, пока пытается раскрутить её. Стив, опершись на локти, сдувает чёлку со лба и облизывает губы, на его щеках пятна румянца, а футболка задралась до груди, оголяя живот и крепко стоящий, блестящий от слюны и смазки член, прижимающийся к кружевным волнам пояса. Стив запрокидывает голову, широко разводя колени и подставляясь под ласку, и Баки тихо, нетерпеливо рычит, пока торопливо растягивает его. Ему нравится наслаждаться Стивом, это отдельный, охуительный вид удовольствия, но сейчас они оба слишком заведены. Баки подхватывает Стива под колено, устраиваясь удобнее, и ведёт бёдрами, одновременно затыкая поцелуем и глуша стоны. На его плечах остаются следы от пальцев – Стив в такие моменты не всегда контролирует силу. 

– Бак, ох чёрт. Чёрт.

Он всё же стонет, тихо и глухо, нетерпеливо подаваясь навстречу и толкаясь в скользкий кулак Баки. В комнате так жарко, что футболка липнет к телу, подчёркивая все мышцы ещё сильнее, и Баки не в силах отвести взгляд, слишком восхищённый и влюблённый. Стив прикусывает ладонь, задыхаясь и жмурясь, выгибаясь под ним, когда кончает. У Баки, кажется, отключается сознание на мгновение, и когда он вновь открывает глаза, вокруг всё так же темно и тихо, а Стив счастливо смеётся, обнимая его. 

– Мне сохранить твой подарок, Бак? – он щёлкает по животу поясом чулок, пошедших стрелками. – Хотя, скорее, это был подарок тебе.

– О, заткнись, сопляк, – ворчит Баки, несильно кусая Стива за шею, так кстати оказавшуюся рядом. – Я подарю тебе новые.


End file.
